gymnasticscollegefandomcom-20200213-history
Main:Maggie Nichols
1px]]2019= |-|2018= |-|2017= File:Nichols_ou_2019.jpg |Row 1 title = Full Name |Row 1 info = Margaret Mary Nichols |Row 2 title = School |Row 2 info = University of Oklahoma |Row 3 title = Born |Row 3 info = Little Canada, Minnesota, USA |Row 4 title = Years on Team |Row 4 info = 2017-present |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active |Row 6 title = Awards |Row 6 info = Arthur Ashe Courage Award (2018) NCAA Inspiration Award (2019) Honda Sports Award (2019) |Row 7 title = Club Gym |Row 7 info = Twin City Twisters |Row 8 title = Twitter |Row 8 info = https://twitter.com/MagsGotSwag12 |Row 9 title = Instagram |Row 9 info = https://www.instagram.com/callmeswags }}Margaret Mary "Maggie" Nichols'''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maggie_Nichols_(gymnast) is a gymnast for the University of Oklahoma. She was the ninth NCAA gymnast to complete a Gym Slam, the first to do so for Oklahoma, and the first NCAA gymnast to have achieved it twice. A past member of the national team Nichols represented the United States in international competitions, including the 2015 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships, where she won a gold medal with the American team and an individual bronze medal on floor exercise, At the USA Gymnastics National Championships, she finished third in the all-around in 2014 and second in the all-around in 2015. Before a knee injury in early 2016, she was considered a major contender for the U.S. women's gymnastics team at the 2016 Summer Olympics. Nichols has received 16 perfect 10.0's as of the 2018-19 season Personal Bestshttp://www.soonersports.com/ViewArticle.dbml?ATCLID=211212412&DB_OEM_ID=31000&Q_SEASON=2018 *Program Record Perfect 10.0's Competitive History '''2019 Junior Season Nationals NCAA All-Around Champion, NCAA Co-Vault Champion, Just the sixth gymnast in NCAA history to win the all-around title in back-to-back seasons Awards Honda Sport Award Winner, NCAA Inspiration Award Winner All American Five-time first-team All-American (vault, bars, beam, floor, all-around), WCGA First-Team All-American (bars, beam) Big 12 Accolades 2019 Big 12 Beam Champion, 2019 Big 12 Co-Bars Champion, Two-time All-Big 12 (bars, beam) two-time Big 12 Event Specialist of the Week (Jan. 28, March 3) Regionals 2019 Athens Regional Bar and Vault Champion, Scored a perfect 10 on bars at the Athens Regional Regular Season Tallied a perfect 10 on vault in the first meet of the season. (Jan. 5) Competed in 15 of 17 meets for the Sooners, notched a 9.9 or better on bars in every meet, Tallied a 9.9 or better in 13 of 15 meets on beam, Notched a 9.9 or higher on 36 of 40 routines she competed, Secured 22 event titles, including nine on beam, eight on bars, two in the all-around and vault and one on floor. 2018 Sophmore Season Nationals NCAA Individual National Champion in the All-Around (39.8125), NCAA Co-Individual National Champion on bars with a perfect 10, NCAA Co-Individual National Champion on floor with a 9.9625, NCAA Runner-up on beam with a 9.950, Scored a 10.0 on bars in Semifinal II, becoming just the third gymnast to ever record a 10.0 on the event at the NCAA Championships All American First-team All-American (bars, beam, floor, all-around). Second-team All-American (vault), became just the third gymnast in OU history to record five All-America honors in one season, NACGC/W First-Team All-American (all-around, vault, bars, beam, floor) Big 12 Accolades 2018 South Central Region Gymnast of the Year, Five-time All-Big 12 (all-around, vault, bars, beam, floor) Only second gymnast in Big 12 history to earn all five awards in multiple seasons and first to do it in back-to-back years, 2018 Big 12 Gymnast of the Year, Seven-time Big 12 Gymnast of the Week, Big 12 All-Around and Co-Floor Champion… Regular Season Scored eight 10.0s in her sophomore campaign (vault twice, bars, beam times, floor) Recorded a “Gym Slam” with a perfect 10.0 on every event for the second straight season Is the only gymnast to ever record two “Gym Slams” Scored two 10.0s in a meet for the first time in her career against Michigan (March 3) Competed all-around in 14 of 15 meets, Won 45 event titles, including at least five on every event (all-around: 13; vault: five; bars: nine; beam: nine; floor: nine). 2017 Freshman Season Nationals Co-Individual National Champion on bars with a 9.95. Scored a 10.0 on beam during the Super Six, just the fourth 10.0 ever scored on the event at the NCAA Championships and the first earned in the team finals Awards One of four finalists for the Honda Sport Award All American Three-Time First-Team All-American (vault, bars, floor), NACGC/W First-Team All-American (all-around, vault, bars, beam, floor) Only gymnast in the country to earn five regular season All-American accolades Big 12 Accolades 2017 South Central Region Gymnast of the Year. Five-time All-Big 12 (all-around, vault, bars, beam, floor). Fifth gymnast in Big 12 history to earn honors on all four events and in the all-around. 2017 Big 12 Newcomer of the Year. Big 12 Vault and Co-Bars Champion. 10-time Big 12 Weekly Award Winner (Gymnast of the Week – Jan. 23, Jan. 30, Feb. 20; Newcomer of the Week – Jan. 9, Jan. 16, Jan. 30, Feb. 6, Feb. 13, March 6, March 13) … Her 10 weekly honors are the most in a single season in Big 12 history, passing OU’s Kiara Redmond-Sturns who had seven in 2008 Regular Season Scored seven 10.0s in her freshman campaign (vault twice, bars, beam times, floor), completing her “GymSlam” with a perfect score on bars at Michigan on March 4. Ninth collegiate gymnast to post a 10.0 on all four events in a career and first since Florida’s Bridget Sloan in 2015, Set OU record for career 10.0s, passing Haley Scaman (five total – three on floor, two on vault). Set OU’s all-around program record with a 39.925 at the GymQuarters Mardi Gras Invitational on Feb. 17, scoring a 10.0 on beam and a trio of 9.975s on vault, bars and floor. Secured 45 event titles, including eight on vault, 11 on bars, eight on beam, nine on floor and nine in the all-around. Scored at least a 9.9 a total of 45 times this season, only posting a mark below the total four times ... Competed all-around in first seven meets of season before resting and returning to all four events at the NCAA Seattle Regional. Individual Resultshttps://roadtonationals.com/results/teams/dashboard/2019/47 style="background:#c96;"|3rd style="background:silver;"|2nd style="background:gold"|1st Club Career Nichols was an international Elite gymnast at Twin City Twisters, training under coaches Mike Hunger, Sami Wozney, Sarah Jantzi, and Rich Stenger. Nichols was a member of the US national team from 2013 to 2016 She received a silver medal at the 2016 AT&T American Cup scoring 59.699 and coming behind Gabby Douglas. At the 2015 US World Championships Nichols was the only gymnast on the team to compete all four events during the team final, she scored 59.232 to help the US earn the gold medal. She scored a 15.000 during the floor event final to earn the bronze medal coming behind teammate Simone Biles and Ksenia Afanasyeva of Russia. At the 2014 Tokyo FIG World Cup Nichols scored 56.432 and came in third place behind Vanessa Ferrari (ITA) and Roxana Popa (ESP) At the 2014 Pan American Championships Nichols won a Gold during the Team Final and a Bronze in the all around behind teammate Mykayla Skinner and Jessica Lopez (Venezuela and Denver)